


Bedroom Musings, Done in Tandem

by orphan_of_oz, ShinjiShazaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, horny jam content all the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_of_oz/pseuds/orphan_of_oz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki
Summary: Byleth and Edelgard, as handled by two writers having too much fun bouncing smutty words off each other.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Bedroom Musings, Done in Tandem

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a companion work to my Words from Discord, this is for the collaborative work between myself and Cal, orphan_of_oz, all done on discord in back-and-forth writing exchanges. All smut, all the time!
> 
> First chapter is our collab piece for the edeleth NSFW zine, Saghert and Cream!

As the imperial army drew closer to Fhirdiad, the less populated the world seemed to become. Towns and homes were empty, well aware of the imperial army marching toward them. It left one of the last towns near Faerghus' capitol entirely empty when they arrived, and they commandeered an inn and the buildings closest to it to house them for the cold night.

It wasn't nearly enough for her entire army, and Edelgard would have insisted on staying in camp with the rest of her soliders. Hubert, however, had other ideas, and now she stood alone in the grandest room the place offered -- which wasn't saying much. At least, she thought, staring at the empty grate with no small annoyance, she had a fireplace and a serviceable bed. It was more than most of her troops had been afforded through most of the war, even. She was unwilling to ask more of them than she would do herself, but her retainer had argued with her until she had at least come in to look the place over.

When there was a knock on her door, Edelgard thought she knew who was there without looking, and so was surprised when she opened the door and found Byleth there instead, arms full of firewood and an offer in her smile.

Edelgard smiled wearily, reaching for the firewood. "I appreciate the sentiment, Professor, but I'm more than capable of starting a fire myself." She stared when Byleth twisted to keep the firewood just out of reach.

"I know you are," said Byleth. "But let me."

Edelgard almost protested. The look in Byleth's eyes, a quiet request, made her hesitate. Stepping back from the door, she let Byleth inside before pushing it closed again. She trailed behind as Byleth trudged to her fireplace, and stood by to watch as she stacked the wood.

"We'll reach Fhirdiad tomorrow," Byleth said idly.

"Yes," Edelgard said. "The soldiers are restless, based on reports Hubert--"

“ _Edelgard_.”

She startled at the force in Byleth's voice. As Byleth set the wood alight with a casting of Fire, she ventured, "Yes, my teacher?"

"Are you worried at all?"

It took everything in her not to look away and betray the gnawing anxiety she had walled off all day -- for weeks, in truth, since they had committed to this march. Since they had committed to the finality of it, and since she had realized how far they’d come. The coming battle could be the end of the war, and it was in that moment that she knew how much, exactly, she now had to lose. This woman before her, who had supported her through everything, and who not several months ago had come to her room in the night like this, kissed her, and oh-so-sweetly taken her to bed. As it so often did, the memory of that night came to her mind, and as she so often did, she pushed it back and away.

"I worry about Fhirdiad's people," she said instead. "I hope they have been able to evacuate, like the residents of this town."

"Well," Byleth said quietly, "we won't be able to tell until tomorrow. We'll do whatever we can to avoid drawing civilians into the fighting. Lysithea's Warps should help with that, but...still. We're bringing war to Fhirdiad."

"We are," Edelgard said, and her voice was just as soft. She looked at Byleth as she stood up straight, and all at once was taken with longing. She had seen Byleth standing before her a thousand times before and prayed to see her thousands more, but then and there it wasn't enough.

She saw Byleth start to move, but moved faster. She backed her up against the wall, kissing her gently. It had to be gentle, soft to combat the chill and the hardness of the room they stood in. Byleth kissed her just as gently, hands finding their way to Edelgard's shoulders, a solid, steadying pressure that yet belied a desire to pull her closer.

"Edelgard," she murmured when they broke apart.

Edelgard set a finger against her lips. "Quietly, my teacher."

Byleth blinked at her, smile soft and slow, and bumped her forehead against hers. She nodded, kissing Edelgard's finger.

Edelgard took her finger away to kiss Byleth again, burying her hands in her hair. Byleth opened her mouth for her, muffling her faint moan with her lips. They stayed that way a while longer, pressed close together as if committing each other's presence to memory, stifling each other's sounds. Edelgard grew breathless, the ache of fear in her chest growing less overwhelming, if no less sharp.

Something elsewhere in the inn let out a long, slow creak. They broke apart at once, Edelgard's heart in her throat and Byleth looking toward the door, seeking a potential threat. Byleth started to turn, began to pull her hands away from Edelgard's shoulders, and the fear seized Edelgard again. What lay beyond the door did not matter, but the thought of Byleth disappearing into the hall sent a chill through her. She caught Byleth's coat, two fists full, turned them about, and held her in place against the wall. Before Byleth could speak, she rose up on her toes to kiss the back of her neck.

"Edelgard?" Byleth whispered.

"Don't go," Edelgard said. "Please, Byleth." She kissed her neck again, releasing her coat and reaching around to cup Byleth's breasts through her shirt.

“ _Edelgard_ —“ She closed her mouth tight to keep quiet as Edelgard toyed with her breasts.

Even through her clothes she could feel Byleth's nipples harden under her fingers, quick and responsive just for her. She listened to the way her breathing grew unsteady for her, reveling in the sound. Edelgard touched kisses to Byleth’s neck, her burning hot ears, as the warmth of the fire finally began to spread to the room.

"Edelgard," Byleth whispered, over and over and only for her.

Byleth started to squirm, to press into her touch. When Edelgard's fingers began to trail lower, tracing down her muscular stomach towards the junction of her thighs, her response to Edelgard's soft "Please, Byleth, may I--" was an immediate "Yes," low and needy in a way that made Edelgard tremble.

Very carefully, maneuvering by touch alone in the half-shadow, Edelgard moved Byleth's cape aside and eased her shorts and leggings down just barely enough. She pressed close to Byleth's back, one arm curving around her hip to dip fingers into coarse curls that were already shockingly wet. The other wrapped around her torso, holding her close, holding her steady. Byleth's fingers flexed hard enough to scratch the wall as she tried to stifle her moan. She pressed her brow to the wall while Edelgard moved her fingers, legs shaking.

“ _Edelgard_ ,” she whined.

Edelgard did not shush her, could not stand to lose her voice then. It was all that kept her on her feet, kept her own hand steady as she touched Byleth. 

Wetness coated her fingers in moments, so fiercely heated she thought it would scald. It did not matter, nothing of it mattered but how Byleth moaned for her, writhed for her, hissed her name again and again. Everything that mattered in the world was in her arms then, and Edelgard held her tight, held her steady.

As Byleth shook, Edelgard buried her face in her hair and whispered to her, words she did not fully hear herself but whose sweetness she tasted on her own tongue. Byleth’s breath hitched as she listened to each benediction, hands closing to shaking fists against the wall as she tightened around Edelgard. Shocks coursed through her, muscles tightening even as her knees threatened to buckle. She bit her lip to stifle a moan when Edelgard pressed her fingers in deep, and bowed her head to the wall when Edelgard spread her fingers slightly.

Edelgard kept as close to Byleth as she possibly could, aware of every breath Byleth drew and every sound she struggled to suppress. She held her breath to focus on all of it, reveling in the fire it set in her skin, her soul. Her eyes drifted shut as she rocked her fingers in and out, concentrating on how Byleth’s wetness coated it. Finally taking a breath, she pressed close to bite gently at her ear.

Byleth could not hear what Edelgard said next, but it did not matter. Coming undone was sudden, and Byleth’s breath caught in her throat as she barely managed to keep from sobbing “ _Edelgard_ ” aloud.

Wetness was practically dripping from Edelgard's fingers as she slowed her movements, stroking Byleth through the last of her orgasm. She dropped her forehead against Byleth's back, kissed her though she knew she couldn't feel it through the fabric.

"Byleth," she whispered, voice barely registering in her own ears, "be careful tomorrow, please. Know that--" The words were there but she could not say them, stuck to the tip of her tongue, "--you are dear to me."

Suddenly Byleth was shifting, shuffling a little with her shorts and leggings where they were in a way that would be funny at any other time. Edelgard loosened her grip, loathe to let her go entirely, and all at once she was looking into green eyes bright with tears. Panic, ugly and sharp, rose in her throat an instant before Byleth cupped her face, infinitely gentle, and drew her close. She let her arms fall around Byleth's waist, resting there, and for a moment she simply allowed Byleth to touch her, kiss her lips and cheeks and eyelids, and then--

"I love you, El."

Edelgard went still. Words began to fall from her mouth without thinking: "I love you, Byleth. I love every part of you. I love you more dearly than anything, I--"

Byleth kissed her, heat growing between them again, and between each kiss Edelgard whispered, "I love you."

Smiling, Byleth tidied her clothes and walked Edelgard back toward the bed, kissing her every few steps--her lips, her brow, the corner of her mouth.

"El," Byleth said again, when they were breathless with kisses and adoration, the backs of Edelgard's knees bumping the bed, "if we die tomorrow--"

"No," Edelgard replied fiercely, shaking her head and taking Byleth's face in her hands, "no, do not -- don't you dare say -- I can't--"

"El," Byleth repeated, running a thumb across Edelgard's lower lip, stemming the tide of words with a touch, "I only meant--" She smiled, looking deep into her eyes with more naked sincerity and love shining there than Edelgard had ever seen, "I want to go into battle with the taste of you on my lips." She dipped her head to the side, pressed a kiss to Edelgard's palm as she admired the blush creeping up her emperor's cheeks. "Can I, El?"

Words were limited for Edelgard then, and so she simply nodded. She sat down at Byleth's urging, letting her push her skirt up and pull her tights down. When she was exposed to the firelight, Byleth sank down on her knees and spread her legs gently.

A kiss was pressed to one thigh, and then the other. Her lips moved inward steadily, soon reaching where Edelgard was most needful. Byleth kissed her damp curls before reaching up to push at Edelgard's chest. Once Edelgard had laid back, she brought her mouth to her folds and ran her tongue through them ever so slowly, savoring. Edelgard gripped her hair with one hand, muffling her sharp moan with the other.

"Byleth," she said through her fingers. “ _Byleth_!”

"I love you," Byleth whispered against her, breath like fire against overheated flesh. Edelgard's hips jumped as Byleth's finger joined her tongue, dragging lightly against her, gathering wetness and ghosting maddeningly close to where she was needed.

Edelgard panted, "Please, please, _please_ —“

Byleth slipped a finger into her and it was if the world disappeared, nothing else mattering or existing in that moment. When she added a second finger, Edelgard's toes curled inside her boots and the detail of the world came back to her. She felt the sweat beading along her back, how her cape was bunched strangely beneath her, how unbearably hot Byleth's tongue was against her.

"Byleth," she sighed, bucking when Byleth hummed against her in response. Byleth let her, lapping more firmly at her clit, spreading her fingers apart and humming again at the whine it elicited. Edelgard’s leg wrapped around her, bootheel against the small of her back and coaxing her closer. She pressed deeper, licked at her in earnest, wetness coating her lips and chin.

"El," she rasped, "you taste so good, El," and when she leaned back in and started to suck Edelgard could feel her legs start to shake, her cunt pulsing around the fullness of Byleth's fingers.

"I love you, Byleth," Edelgard said, every muscle tensing, "I love you, I--"

Some shred of sense remained in her to put her hand over her mouth as she came, keeping her cry quiet. Byleth lapped at her to draw her climax out until she was left trembling and limp on the bed, breath uneven and eyes closed. She reached, weakly, hand seeking, and when she felt Byleth take it she tugged. Though she meant for Byleth to follow her into bed, Byleth instead kissed the back of her hand and released her. She took the time to unlace Edelgard’s boots and take them off tenderly, kissing her knees when her feet were bare. Her own boots were tossed aside before she got into bed, settling solid and warm and real beside her.

All words but "I love you" had left them as they lay together there in the creaky old bed. Byleth repositioned them, scooting El up fully onto the mattress and tangling their legs together; Edelgard weakly tugged a blanket over them. They faced each other, clinging and heedless of anything beyond the warmth of the room and the sensation of their skin and breath against each other.

“Byleth,” Edelgard murmured, tucking her head under Byleth’s chin, “come what may tomorrow--”

“I’ll be with you, Edelgard,” Byleth replied. “No matter what.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard said, and the night was not so long in Byleth’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on twitter here!](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki)
> 
> [Find Cal on twitter here!](https://twitter.com/archoncalpernia)


End file.
